Historical Backdrop
The Campaign takes place in the late 5th Century (474 AD) This link has an excellent backdrop of what is happening in England http://www.historyfiles.co.uk/KingListsBritain/BritainHighKings.htm Timeline of 5th Century events in Western Europe leading up to Current Campaign time (Pieced together from Wikipedia resources to be used in game accuracy may be suspect) * 400 ** Niall of the Nine Hostages has been king of Ireland since 378, though his direct control does not extend beyond Ulster * 405 ''' ** After Niall of the Nine Hostages, son of Eochaidh Muighmheadhoin, had been twenty seven years in the sovereignty of Ireland, he was slain by Eochaidh, son of Enna Ceinnseallach, at Muir nIcht, i.e. the sea between France and England. * '''406 ** The Vandals cross the Rhine into Gaul and move into Spain, from which the Visigoths soon push them on into Africa * 407 ** The Roman city of Nîmes is sacked by the Vandals, in an early indication of the gradual loss of Gaul to the Germanic tribes * 410 ** Emperor Honorius recalls the last legions from Britain.1 ** Alaric and the Visigoths enter Rome and plunder the city - the first foreign intruders for eight centuries ** At about this date, with the end of Roman rule in Britain, raiders from Ireland such as the Uí Liatháin and Laigin harry the coasts of Britain. They plunder towns and capture slaves but later colonise large areas of Gwynedd, in particular the Llŷn Peninsula, the coasts of Arllechwedd and Arfon and Anglesey. * 413 ** The Burgundians cross the Rhine and settle round Worms, before moving south to the Savoy region * 418 ** The Visigoths, after twenty years of destructive wandering, settle in southwest France as Roman federates * 428 ** After Dathi, son of Fiachra, son of Eochaidh Muighmheadhoin, had been, twenty three years in the sovereignty of Ireland, he was killed by a flash of lightning, at Sliabh Ealpa. * 429 ** The Pope sends Saint Germanus to Britain, who defeats the Pelagians in public debate.1 ** The first year of Laeghaire, son of Niall, in the sovereignty of Ireland. * .430 ** Vortigern allows Anglo-Saxon mercenaries to settle on Thanet.1 ** Fastidius completes his work On the Christian Life.1 ** In this year Pope Celestinus the First sent Palladius to Ireland, to propagate the faith among the Irish, and he landed in the country of Leinster with a company of twelve men. Nathi, son of Garchu, refused to admit him; but, however, he baptized a few persons in Ireland, and three wooden churches were erected by him, namely, Cell Fhine, Teach Na Romhan, and Domhnach Arta. At Cell Fhine he left his books, and a shrine with the relics of Paul and Peter, and many martyrs besides. He left these four in these churches: Augustinus, Benedictus, Silvester, and Solinus. Palladius, on his returning back to Rome (as he did not receive respect in Ireland), contracted a disease in the country of the Cruithnigh, and died thereof. * 431 ** A council is convened at Ephesus to consider the theology of Nestorius, which is judged to be heretical ** Halted by a Roman army in their push southwards, the Franks settle in the Roman province of Belgica, around Tourn * 432 ** Patrick came to Ireland this year, and proceeded to baptize and bless the Irish, men, women, sons, and daughters, except a few who did not consent to receive faith or baptism from him, as his Life relates. Ath Truim was founded by Patrick, it having been granted by Fedhlim, son of Laeghaire, son of Niall, to God and to him, Loman, and Fortchern. Patrick's method of carrying the new faith to the Gaelic Celts was to meet them on the familiar ground of their own culture, the sacred groves, wells, and mounds, and making those places centers of worship for the new faith. He used the same holy places designated by the Druids of Ireland to establish his Christian churches and holy places. The abbeys became centers of learning as well as churches, teaching his followers the essentials of reading and writing Greek and Latin, laying the foundation of Irish scholasticism that would make the Church in Ireland a repository of learning during the Dark Ages that were to come. * 433 ** The Britons call the Angles to come and help them as mercenaries against the Picts.2 * 435 ** Death of Bressal Belach, King of Leinster * 439 ** Gaiseric captures Carthage and makes it his base for Vandal raids across the Mediterranean * 440 ** Death of Amalgaid mac Fiachrae, king of Connacht whose death led to a long-running dispute over the succession * 444 ** Armagh founded as the chief church in Ireland * 445 ** Attila murders his brother and becomes the sole ruler of the Huns, who are now pressing through Dacia and across the Danube ** Death of Dathí/Nath Í mac Fiachrae * 446 ** The "Groans of the Britons": Britons appeal (possibly to the Consul Aetius) for the Roman army to come back to Britain.1 ** Battle of Femen, in Brega; Mac Cairthinn mac Coelboth, King of Leinster, killed * 447 ** Saint Germanus returns to Britain, and exiles the Pelagians.1 ** Death of Secundinus/St Seachnaill, bishop in Ireland, on 27 November, founder of Dunshaughlin * 450 ** Hengest founds the Kingdom of Kent. ** Angles, Saxons and other Germanic groups invade southern England and steadily push the Celts westwards ** St Patrick creates a strong tradition of Celtic Christianity in Ireland, from his base in Armagh ** Probable date of fall of Ulaid over-kingdom ** Approximate date of the foundation by St Macculin of a monastery at Lusk ** Amhalghaidh, son of Fiachra, son of Eochaidh Muighmheadhoin, died. From him Tir Amhalghaidh is named. * 451 ** Attila and the Huns invade Gaul but are defeated, somewhere near Troyes, by a Roman army supported by Visigoths and Burgundians ** Probable year of birth of Brigid of Kildare (Saint Brigid) * 452 ** Attila invades and ravages northern Italy, but turns back before reaching Rome - possibly influenced by the diplomacy of Leo I * 453 ** Probable date of the start of the reign of Óengus mac Nad Froích, first Christian king of Munster * 454 ** Lóegaire mac Néill, King of Tara, celebrates Feis Temro (Feast of Tara), pagan inauguration rite. * 455 ** Battle of Aylesford: Hengest and Horsa defeat Vortigern, although Horsa dies in the battle.2 ** Gaiseric and the Vandals enter Rome and sack the city, but their violence is perhaps restrained by Leo I * 457 ** Battle of Crayford: Hengest & Æsc defeat the Britons, driving them from Kent.2 ** Probable death of Palladius ** The battle of Ath Dara was fought against the Leinstermen by Laeghaire, son of Niall. Laeghaire was taken in that battle; and Laeghaire took oaths by the Sun and the Wind, and all the elements, to the Leinstermen, that he would never come against them, after setting him at liberty. * 459 ** Death of Auxilius, missionary bishop in Ireland, founder of Killashee, County Kildare * 461 ** Saint Patrick dies ** Death of Lóegaire mac Néill, King of Tara, son of Niall Noígiallach, who founded the kingdom of Tír Eógain * 464 ** The murder of King Conall Gulban of Donegal by the Masraighe at Magh Slécht * 465 ** Death of Iserninus, missionary bishop in Ireland (Epsop Fith), founder of Kilcullen, County Kildare, and Aghade, County Carlow ** Death of Eógan mac Néill, son of Niall Noígiallach, who founded the kingdom of Tír Eógain (modern County Tyrone) * 466 ** Battle of Wippedesfleot: Hengest and Æsc again defeat an army of the Britons. * 467 ** Death of St. Benigius, Bishop of Armagh * 468 ** Battle of Bri Ele * 469 ** Ailill Molt mac Nath Í/Dathí celebrates Feis Temro * 470 ** First Battle of Dumha Aichir * 473 ** Hengest and Æsc fight against the Britons.2 *